1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathing devices and more particularly pertains to a bidet shower seat for washing portions of a human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bathing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bathing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,582; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,767; U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,454; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,628; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,692.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a bidet shower seat for washing portions of a human body which includes a stool upon which an individual can sit, with an interior bowl of the stool including spray nozzles directing water onto a genital region of the user, an extendable spray nozzle mounted to the stool which can be used to selectively shower individual portions of the user, and a support chair positioned over the stool for further supporting the user relative to the stool during a bathing procedure.
In these respects, the bidet shower seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of washing individual portions of a human body.